Akuroku
by axelshairrocks
Summary: Roxas and Axel realize there feelings for eachother.
1. Roxas

put my munny down on the counter, exact change, I did get them almost everyday.

"Two seasalt ice creams, please" I said with a smile. The man working the stand smiled back at me.

"Only two today, squirt?" He replied, I tried my best not to look upset as he called me short. Okay, I was a lot shorter than my pyro, best friend Axel, but I wasn't _THAT_ short.

"Yeah, she's out… working still," I said, taking the ice creams he was holding out. "thanks," I smiled

"Have a good day, Kiddo" I grimaced at his words.

_"NINETEEN, nineteen I am not a kid."_ I thought to myself as I grumpily put the ice cream in my mouth.I pushed open the doors to the bottom of the clock tower and started up the stairs. I immediately smiled when I opened the door and the tall, slender, red head turned around.

"Hey Rox," he grinned as I tossed him the ice cream. I took a seat next to him and watched as he unwrapped his ice cream. We sat and ate our seasalt ice-cream as we did everyday after we finished our missions for the day. We laughed, told stories about our day, and spent a good deal of time silently watching the sun creep down the sky toward the horizon.

When we finished our snack around the start of the sun set, Axel stood up and stretched.

"Ready Roxas?" he said yawning.

"I guess…" I said relucently, wishing we could stay for the sun set. Axel extended his arm offering to help me up. I grabbed his big, warm, hand and he pulled me up. He kept a hold on my hand as he waved his other and opened the dark portal back to the castle, I didn't mind that he didn't let go, he was bigger than me and made me feel safe. I realized I had a slight grin on my face and turned slightly pink as we walked into the Grey Area and Axel dropped my hand.

The room was empty except Luxord,, Xigbar and Demyx playing cards at the coffee table, all were missing their cloaks or shoes, but Demyx wasn't even wearing a shirt or socks. By the looks of it, it was strip poker, a game often organized when Luxord was board and/or drunk. Demyx always stupidly participated, even though he sucked at cards.

"Didn't stay for sunset?" Xigbar asked putting down his hand. I frowned remembering the missed view.

"Yeah Rox was to tired," Axel said messing up my hair.

"Hey, you were the one who was tired," I retorted. Demxy and the others laughed.

"Careful he might bite," Luxord said in his fancy accent. Axel quickly pulled away his hand with a mock scared look. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Well, I'm going to bed before I upset any more Roxy-chans" he said playfully squeezing one of my cheeks. I felt my face heat up and I quickly turned away.

"Yeah me too," I said panicked, hoping none of them noticed my blush. What was happening? Axel is my best friend I'm always around him, I don't normally do that.

"I'll walk you up" Axel said with a smile and threw his arm around my shoulders. My face started heating up again and I looked at the ground to hide it. What was weird was Axel always acted like this, goofing around and stuff. Maybe all I needed was a good night sleep. "Hey Rox, what's up you seem a little grumpy or down." He said as we walked through the hallway. I looked up at him and at his ember green eyes. He had taken his arm off me which was helping me with my thought process.

"Um, just tired?" I said confused. He looked down and cast me one of his heart wrenching smiles.

"You wanna piggyback ride, squirt?" he laughed and crouched down. I gently climbed on his back and put my arms around his neck. "all set?" he asked.

"Y-yeah" I replied. He stood up and put his hands underneath m butt and pushed my up. He started up the stairs and I rested my head on his back, my heart beating hard. My eyelids were heavy, even though I had told the others I wasn't tired. It was a big castle and a long way too the dorms. My eyes started to close, it didn't help that Axel was so warm and comforting. I gave in and feel asleep.


	2. Axel

"You wanna piggyback ride squirt?" I chuckled and bent down before he could answer. The smaller than normal, blond, teenager wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs around my torso as I stood up. I supported him with my hands from underneath and started our way up the stairs. He was light and easy to carry. I started to talk but I realized there were no answers, I craned my neck a bit to see Roxas, who sure enough fell asleep.

_"And he said he wasn't tired."_ I chucked to myself. After a while of walking in silence, I turned into a white another white corridor with pale blue trim, the dorms. I walked up to the door marked '13' in black. I carefully slid my hand out from underneath Roxas, trying not to wake him. I grasped the cold doorknob and turned it. **Except one problem**, it didn't turn.

"Roxy?" I whispered.

No response.

"Roooxyy" I said a little louder.

He made a little noise and rubbed his face into my back.

"Roxy, do you have your key?" I said in a soft tone.

More useless mumbling, but he moved his hand slowly from my shoulder and sleepily gave me the key. I slid the key into the lock and heard Roxas yawn from behind me. The door slid open and I walked into the relatively clean room, other than a few pairs of pants and shirts scattered around and his bed was unmade. I walked over and dropped him down on the bed. He immediately slouched into a ball and rubbed his eyes adorably. I couldn't help but to smile at him being so tired. I turned around to leave.

"Axel~" he said in a very sleepy voice

"Yeah Rox," I replied, softly.

"Will you… stay with me?" he said his face turning red.

"Sure thing," I said, blushing a little myself. He yawned and started taking off his shoes, he started nodding off after the first one. I bent down in front of him, unlaced the other shoe and slid it off his foot.

"Thanks—Axe," he said in between yawns. I unzipped his jacket and he slipped his slender arms out of it. I kicked off my own shoes and took off my jacket and pants so I was in my boxers. Roxas scooted into his bed and made room for me, I shut off his lamp and climbed under the blankets with him. It wasn't awkward but a different feeling, something close to… nervousness? I reached my arm over him to pull up the blanket, and before pulling it back Roxas had pulled it close to him. I relaxed at the feel of his warmth and hugged him closer to me. His legs were against mine, his back resting against my chest, and my arm around him. Something about it just felt peaceful, it just seemed…_right._

"Night, kiddo," I whispered to him then drifted off to sleep, with the small, pale, fair-haired boy resting up against my body.


	3. Roxas 2

I yawned, not quite awake yet. I had had the best night of sleep in probably my whole life. I yawned again this time stretching, realizing that I had a third arm. Wait… I turned my head in panic, only to find what I thought, Axel was at the other end of "my third" arm. He was still sound asleep, one arm around my waist and the other under both of our heads.

"A-Axel? What are you doing here?" I said panicked and my face redder than an average blush. Axel's arm lifted up from around me and he started rubbing his eyes. Immediately after being released I sat up and looked at him groggily trying to answer.

"You," he yawned, stretching a bit. "asked me to, Rox." He said propping himself up on one arm. I tried to think back, but all I really remember last night was coming back from the clock tower. I looked at him, puzzled. "I carried you to your room. When we got in you asked me to stay with you." Axel avoided my eyes, his face was turning slightly red, but it couldn't even begin to compare to my crimson red cheeks.

"O-Oh…" I couldn't think of anything to say. Oh god, I slept with Axel, well not _slept _slept, but still. I felt tingly all over and I felt like smiling, but I was still confused on the matter.

"Well, we better head down stairs soon, the superior will be waiting." Axel said rubbing the back of his head, then glancing at the clock. "We've already slept in." He said throwing back the blanket that was over him, revealing that he wasn't wearing any pants. My face, that had started to cool down, shot back up bright red. He stood up and walked to my dresser. "Hey, do you have a shirt I could borrow?" he said, openly taking off his shirt. My heart jumped and I blushed even more, if that was even possible.

"Uh, s-second drawer," I said and he pulled open the drawer, rummaging through to find one that would fit his much taller body. I sat on the edge of my bed and watched him as he looked through my shirts. He pulled out a larger one I use for sleeping in or exercising. He slipped it over his mess of fiery red hair and onto his torso.

"Thanks, you should get ready kid, you're gonna be late." He said taking an elastic band off his wrist and tying up his messy hair. I stood up and walked over to my dresser and pulled out a fresh set of clothes. I started changing into them, but I could tell Axel was watching me. I started to put on my pants, but I was so overcome with awkwardness and I tripped and fell. That was followed by hysterical laugher from Axel.

"HEY!" I said still laying on the floor. "Not funny Axe."

"Sorry Rox," He said in between stifled laughs. He walked over and helped me up. "Do you need help putting those on?" He laughed again.

"Noooo." I said angrily putting my leg into the pants leg, then the other and pulling them up. "I got it by myself." Axel laughed again as he tossed me a pair of black gloves, which I slipped on and then stepped into my shoes. "Where's my cloak?"

"Oh I put it on that chair after I took it off," he said pointing behind him.

"Took it off?!" I said now even more confused about the goings on of last night.

"Yes," Axel said with a typical devious Axel smirk, then chuckled at my confused face. "You were way past half asleep, so I helped you."

"Um… Thanks?" I replied. I must have been so tired I didn't care to hide my feelings. I cursed myself for letting my guard down, but not to bad because it was still the best night I've had in a while. There was a warmth in Axel that I couldn't describe. No one else in the Organization had it, they all were… cold in a way. I don't know if it's because he's a "fire type" or something, but it makes me feel loved, even though Xemnas says we don't have hearts.


End file.
